Realization
by yellowmoon27
Summary: SxR he is ice and she is the fire that melted his frozen heart - mainly they both start realizing each other's feelings, yada yada yada, something goes wrong, what will sesshomaru do when all hope seems lost? : i don't own Inuyasha...dang!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first sessXrin fic okay so please be nice

**This is my first sessXrin fic okay so please be nice!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

A woman ran though a field of flowers and blossoms, picking only the best in sight. She twirled and hummed a melody she had made up when she was young. The brown haired beauty headed back to camp after her arms were filled with the bright arrangements and placed them in a small leather bag.

She now stood at the edge of the forest; right where he left her to wait until his return. Her Lord had left days ago but she didn't fear that anything bad happened to him; he was Sesshomaru, the Great Dog Demon of the Western Lands, and he was the strongest demon she knew of.

Her lord had resurrected her when she was seven after she was killed by a pack of hungry wolves and she has been traveling by his side ever since. She had once lost her mother, father and brother and was left all alone to be beaten by the villagers of her old town but ever since that day she met Sesshomaru she hasn't been alone in that sense anymore; he was her new family.

Jaken, a green toad imp, and A-Un, a large two headed dragon were also part of this new family. Jaken may be a noisy little bugger and would constantly scold her but he had a kind and protective side just for her…even though that side barely ever showed. A-Un had always been protective of her and would always step on Jaken if he ever scolded her too much. They were her best and closest friends.

The sun was setting and was nearly beneath the horizon when the air started becoming crisp and the nineteen year old girl walked into the forest for some wood. _I guess I'll have to build a fire for when Sesshomaru-sama and the others return._

After the fire was ablaze, she practiced her sword fighting to keep from dying of boredom. Her lord had given the sword to her as a present for her birthday a few years back, saying that she needed to be able to protect herself if he wasn't there.

"Rin," a low yet enchanting voice reached her ears as it spoke her name. The girl spun around with a smile and put her sword away.

"Sesshomaru-sama welcome back! Was there any trouble during your time away?" she asked curiously.

The handsome InuYukai merely nodded and sat down against a tree on the opposite side of the fire. "I trust that you had no troubles by yourself," he stated, his long white hair blew in the soft wind and he placed his two swords Tenseiga and Tokijin to his right.

"Hai! I found a field of flowers though! Oh yeah, I almost forgot..." she trailed off as she dug through her sack of necessities and pulled out teh bundle of different varieties of flowers.

She stood and held it out to her lord who in return nodded acceptingly and took the flowers from her outstretched hands; it was a tradition they have had since she was young…he would return and she would give him flowers.

Her deep brown eyes met his light amber ones; his clawed fingers gently touched her small slender digits as he took the bouquet …she blushed deeply. _Why have I been get this feeling lately? I never used to have it when I was young…but ever since I became a woman I get a strange fluttering feeling in my stomach every time he looks at me, none the less touch me. Oh kami...do I…love him?_

She tried to avoid his perfect dark yellow eyes and covered her blush with her dark brown bangs. Rin quickly stood and walked back over to her blanket that was on the ground and bid A-Un, Jaken, and her lord a soft goodnight. She turned her back towards them and tried to see what she really felt for her lord, her savior.

**000000000000000**

Sesshomaru watched as the woman turned away from him as she laid down for sleep. If she thought that he hadn't seen her blushing red cheeks then she was wrong. He sat there with a blank face, hiding his true feelings at that moment. He had always hated humans. He hated that his demon father had bedded with a human and had another son named Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's half-brother. He hated that his great and powerful father who had been feared by demons throughout the lands had died by the hands of a mortal in order to save that wretched human.

Throughout his whole life, Sesshomaru despised the human race…however…once he met Rin nearly twelve years ago and resurrected her with Tenseiga, his thoughts started to change ever so slightly. Sure he still hated humans but this girl, no…this _woman_, seemed different from all the rest. She was beautiful, caring, and an excellent swordsman (he taught her how to fight). The things that really set her apart from most humans however was that she wasn't greedy, conceited, and annoying. She also wasn't afraid of most demons so that was a plus as well.

The great InuYukai tilted his head up to look at the stars, the wind blew his bangs out of his face revealing the maroon crescent moon on his forehead and stripes adorning across his cheeks. Even though he had hated his father for leaving for a human woman, he couldn't help but finally start to understand what must have come over the older, now deceased man, for he, Sesshomaru, was afraid that he was starting to feel the same towards his always cheerful ward.

_Rin, _he thought in his head, _what magic have you cast upon me to make me feel these things for you. I see the way men look at your perfect body and it nearly makes the demon in me to take over and slaughter them all in one mighty swipe of my claw. Whenever I see you talking with another man or boy in a passing village, I want to rip his throat out and hide you from all of their lustful eyes. When I see your bare neck I wonder how it would look with my mating mark there on your smooth ivory white skin. How can you make this Sesshomaru feel these things when I have sworn to myself never to fall in love with anyone, especially a human?_

He dropped his gaze back down to the now sleeping woman and sighed ever so slightly that one could barely notice. The wind blew again and he could see her shiver. He stood silently, making his way around the sleeping Jaken and A-Un and over to his ward. He stared down at her for a second before hesitantly sitting next to her and gently lifting her into his lap. He had done this only once before when she was ten and had a fever. She fit perfectly into his arms and snuggled closer to his warmth in her sleep.

Sesshomaru's eyes softened slightly. _How did you manage to melt my frozen heart and gain my love, my Rin?_

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**DID YOU LIKE IT? THERE'S GOING TO BE ONE OR TWO MORE CHAPTERS! **

**PLEASE REVIEW (NO FLAMES!)**


	2. Chapter 2

thank you lazy loginer and arford21 for being my first reviews!

**Sesshomaru has two arms now 'kay?**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Rin awoke the next morning on something warm. She kept her eyes closed and nuzzled her face closer into the warmth. Something around her tightened and made her feel so safe._ Soooo soft,_ she thought and tried to sleep again…but…the scent of the thing she was on caught her attention. It was a _very_ familiar scent. Her eyes snapped open and she was met with the slightly amused amber eyes of her lord.

"S-Sesshomaru-sama!" she stuttered in shock and tried to get off of him but only wound up tripping over her own feet and falling. His strong arms caught her before she could hit the ground and he helped her up to her feet.

She muttered a thank you and kept her eyes on the ground to keep from blushing. Sesshomaru only nodded with a blank face before walking to the other side of their camp.

"Rin, stay here," he ordered without turning around and kept walking. "Jaken, come with me. A-Un you stay and protect Rin."

Jaken followed his lord obediently and gave Rin a strange look; he'd seen his lord with that human in his lap this morning.

The imp looked up at his lord but said nothing, not wanting to annoy the great dog demon.

Sesshomaru kept walking, deep in thought. _Damn, what magic did she cast upon me? _

_While I held her in my arms last night I nearly fell asleep; this Sesshomaru does not sleep, this Sesshomaru is always alert and aware of his surroundings…but with her so close I could only concentrate on her. This morning when she dug herself deeper into my chest and opened those dark brown eyes of hers it was as though I had been hypnotized. I wanted so badly to bend down and capture her rose petal lips with my own. Her scent alone nearly pushed me beyond control; she smelt of so many flowers and of sweet honey. Damn it all! I can't stop this feeling…I love her. The Great Dog Demon, ruler of the Western Lands, has fallen for a human. There's no stopping it now…I will take Rin as my mate. My servants and followers will not dare to defy my choice since I am too strong for all of them combined. Kami I have to clear my head._

The afternoon sky was turning grey due to an oncoming storm and all the birds flew away, looking for shelter. They had been walking for nearly the whole day when the great InuYukai noticed a familiar presence in the distance, and no, it wasn't Naraku seeing he was destroyed the previous year. The presence Sesshomaru felt was that of his younger half demon brother. Fighting Inuyasha should take his mind off of things. He walked closer towards his brother's presence, putting his hand on his sword Tokijin.

Inuyasha soon came into view and he soon noticed the appearance of Sesshomaru. The hanyou stood in front of his mate Kagome and took out his sword Tetsaiga.

"Sesshomaru," he hissed, "why are you here?"

"If I were you, Inuyasha, I would get your mate out of harms way, I have no intention of hurting anyone from your group."

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, the half demon and his mate stood there in shock, "W-What?"

"The only one I will fight is you, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru answered in his deep monotone voice.

The demon's younger brother waited before the rest of his group left and got out of danger before he turned back to the elder sibling. "If you're here to take Tetsaiga again then let me tell you that you won't get it from me willingly; scratch that, you won't get it _period_."

"I'm not here for your sword."

"Oh…Uh, then if you're here to kill-"

"I'm not here to kill you either, however if you _do_ happen to die during the fight then I won't really mind. I am just here to fight."

Inuyasha stood there with a stupid look of confusion on his face, "Right, so…uhhh what?"

"I do not like to repeat myself" Sesshomaru said in slight annoyance.

Inuyasha only nodded dumbly but a wide grin soon spread across his face. "Alright, bring it on!"

The two brothers started running towards each other, swords in hand, however, before they could swing there weapons a strong presence of a large demon started coming at them at a quick speed.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Rin couldn't stop blushing for the rest of the day; she could still feel her lord's warm body and smell his wonderful scent. He smelled of rich spices.

She sighed, "A-Un, when do you think they'll be back?"

The two headed demon shrugged its large shoulders and rested its heads on the grassy ground of the meadow they were in.

Rin walked out to the middle of the meadow and spread out on its floor. She stared up into the sky, it looked like rain. She liked the rain almost as much as she liked flowers. She would often try to catch raindrops in her mouth when storms started up, and oh how she loved the smell of the rain on the long grass.

She sat up hesitantly once she heard a low growl from A-Un. Something, or rather _someone_, was here.

Rin slowly reached out for her sword as A-Un came up to protect her. Her sword was lying beside her but a strong gust of wind blew it out of her reach. _How can wind blow a sword away? Unless…_

She quickly spun around. There, on the other side of the clearing was the wind sorceress, Kagura. She had escaped with her sister Kanna when Naraku was killed and hadn't been seen since.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" the other woman said smugly. "Rin, where's your precious Sesshomaru? He didn't _leave _you did he? I wouldn't blame him if he did, demons shouldn't allow such lowlife humans to be in there company for so long. However…I am surprised that he hasn't killed you yet."

"W-What do you mean?" Rin stuttered in apprehension at what the witch was saying.

"Can't you tell that you are nothing more than a burden to him? He even told me so himself; you're like a pebble in the bottom of his shoe, he could never love you like you love him. I should do him a favor and kill you right here and now."

A-Un growled at the sorceress and lunged at her, only to be hit repeatedly by her wind.

"A-UN!" Rin screamed as the two headed demon fell to the ground, motionless.

Kagura laughed maliciously and glared towards the nineteen year old, "Sesshomaru is mine! He won't even shed a tear when he returns and finds you dead. He will probably thank me for getting rid of such an annoying burden and will take me as his mate. You will be long forgotten while we rule over the Western Lands together."

"Shut up! Stop poisoning me with such lies!" Rin yelled and looked around for her sword. _Sesshomaru doesn't feel about me that way…right?_ She tried to keep her tears from falling but a few ran slowly down her cheek.

Once she found her sword she started running at top speed to retrieve it; she was lost without her sword. Sure she knew many moves and could easily dodge Kagura's attacks seeing as Sesshomaru taught her many fighting techniques but she needed her sword to be able to block the woman's wind attacks from cutting her too badly.

She was nearly there when her body suddenly stopped. She tried to keep moving but she couldn't.

Rin turned her head and noticed for the first time that Kanna was standing next to Kagura with her mirror. The nineteen year old noticed why she couldn't move; Kanna was sucking her soul into the mirror.

Rin started feeling weak and fell to her knees. The last thing she remembered was Kagura pointing her fan at her before an immense shot of pain swept through her body and everything went black. She also heard Kagura's voice through the darkness.

"He won't be able to save her this time. Tenseiga can no longer revive this human."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **

**Like it? Please don't stop reading because the next chapter will be really good!**

**OH AND PLEASE REVIEW!! THAT'S THE ONLY THING THAT KEEPS ME MOTIVATED!! …I'll take anything, just not flames…they make me sad**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, this chapter isn't as good as I wanted it, mainly because I had no idea to write down in words what I wanted to happen…it's still good though so please read & review!**

**PS: THANK YOU: ****Soaring Eagle...****KamieChan...****arford21...****sweetmoonlight****...: for all of your really nice support on the last chapter!**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

With a 'thud' the large demon fell to the ground. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had been fighting it together for the past ten minutes. The demon possessed two of the last sacred jewel shards and had skin made of steel. It was taken down with the backlash wave by Inuyasha and with the help of Sesshomaru's sword Tokijin.

The hanyou, Inuyasha, was bleeding from a deep gash in his gut and bit his older full demon brother a gruff thank you.

"Hey! I'm only saying thanks because you helped me defeat the demon and get its jewel shards so don't get all happy about it!" Inuyasha spat out while avoiding his brothers eyes.

"Trust me Inuyasha; I will never get 'happy' over anything you say. And don't you think that I'm starting to acknowledge you as a brother just because I didn't come here to kill you," Sesshomaru responded in a low tone.

A few yards away, Shippo was atop Kagome's shoulder, rolling his eyes. "Sheesh they're in denial! Why don't they just admit that they don't mind that their brothers already?" he whispered but the two dog demon brothers heard perfectly well and shot the little fox a sharp glare.

Sesshomaru abruptly turned around and strode away in annoyance. _Who the hell does that little twerp think he is, saying that to me, the Great Dog Demon of the Western Lands?!... Well…I have to admit that Inuyasha isn't as annoying as he used to be but I'll be damned if I ever say that out loud._

The dog demon arm was slightly nicked from the battle and the blood was trailing down his hands.

He was on his way back to the meadow he left Rin, his future mate, and A-Un when he smelt blood…blood.

Rin's blood…

He had never felt a fear like this before and he shot off towards the meadow with his demonic speed, leaving the imp Jaken behind in the dust. _Who the hell sheds my Rin's blood?! I'll kill them for committing such a crime!_

As he drew closer to his love's location, he smelt another scent…the scent of Naraku's reincarnations; Kanna and Kagura.

**0000000000000000000**

Kagura sat on a nearby tree stump impatiently.

"Kanna, when do you think he'll be here?" she grumbled.

The albino reincarnation tilted her head to look to her right, "He's already here."

Kagura shot up and dusted off her kimono, making herself presentable.

There he was. He stood under the shade of the tall trees, making it difficult to see him completely.

"Sesshomaru, you finally arrive. You do not need to worry, I finally took care of that human wench. We will be free of that burden and shall rule the Western Lands, me as your mate," she smiled at him.

The dog demon emerged from the shadows but kept his head bowed, shielding his eyes from the wind sorceress. He walked up to the woman and place a gentle hand on her cheek and bent down to her ear.

"Kagura…"

She expected words of love and gratitude but…she was met with a low growl and a harsh whisper, "How dare you touch her." His hand went down from her neck to her throat and squeezed it tightly. "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY RIN?!"

He lifted his head and revealed his glowing red eyes, full of hate.

Kagura tried to struggle out of his grasp but the loss of air started taking effect; black spots started clouding her vision and she let her hands fall limply to her sides in weak defeat. _This wasn't how it was supposed to turn out…he was supposed to love me for doing this favor for him._

Kanna snapped out of her temporary shock and pointed her mirror towards the InuYukai, trying to suck out his soul.

Sesshomaru let Kagura drop to the ground and turned his red eyes towards the void. "Fool," he growled, "Do you really think such a lowly reincarnation such as yourself can take this Sesshomaru's soul?...DIE!"

He snapped his poison whip in Kanna's direction. From Kagura's position on the meadow's floor, she could only see a splash of blood and a mirror crack as it hit the ground.

Something inside the wind sorceress snapped and she stood up shakily. "You…You BASTARD! You killed my sister!" she yelled and swung her fan in the dog demons direction.

The white haired demon easily dodged the sorceress' attack and with a lightning-fast speed he reappeared mere inches in front of her and held his claws to her throat. When he was about to deliver the final blow the woman laughed weakly.

"Sesshomaru, I misjudged you…who would have known that such a high and mighty demon lord like you, who despised humans, would end up falling in love with one? But let me tell you this; you can't save her this time. Tenseiga can no longer save that pathetic _human_ anymore."

She didn't miss the shock that spread through his eyes and she laughed again, "So it's true…you do love he-" she was unable to finish her sentence due to the fact that the dog demon had heard enough from her and delivered the final blow. She fell, lifeless, next to her dead sister…now all signs of Naraku were erased from the world, never to be seen or heard of again.

Sesshomaru glared down at them for a few seconds; his red eyes turning back into their deep amber hue.

_Rin!_ he remembered and was over by the girl's side in a flash.

She didn't move; her always cheerful face was stuck in one of pain and sorrow. There were still damp tearstains on the beauty's face. _What did Kagura say to you that made you cry, my love?_

Sesshomaru's hand shakily rubbed the tears away, blood from his wound mixed in with the salty water. He slowly pulled the girl into a tight embrace…she wasn't breathing…she was cold…she was dead.

The dark clouds above finally let the rain fall to the earth, washing the blood and tears from the girl's face.

He let a loud mourning howl escape his lips. The pain in his chest hurt so badly. That wind sorceress was right; Tenseiga can no longer save this human. He was unable to bring her back when the hell hound killed her when she was still young; the only way she was able to return to him was by a magical necklace his mother gave the child…a necklace that could only be used once.

"WHY?!" he howled into the crisp air. "HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY RIN AWAY FROM ME AGAIN!"

He could hear the sound of Jaken entering the meadow and he could hear the imp's gasp.

"Milord! A-Un…Rin…what happened to them?!" Jaken sobbed.

Sesshomaru paid no attention to the short green toad-like creature and only held Rin closer as if trying to give her his body warmth and revive her.

The blood continued to trail down his arm and a few drops landed on Tenseiga. The sword shook violently and emitted a blue glow.

The dog demon's eyes left the face of his love's and down to his sword.

"Tenseiga?" he muttered and placed the lifeless girl on the ground. His right hand drew the sword from it's sheath, "You can save her?"

He stood and closed his eyes for a brief second. When he opened them he could see the death demons still trying to take Rin's soul from her body.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed in anger, "I won't let you take her," he growled and swept his sword across the demons, slaying them in one sweep.

He stared down at Rin for a few minutes…his eyes grew wide in shock…

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**CLIFFIE! Sorry but I have to go to bed, I have school tomorrow and it's already ten o'clock and I haven't done any homework…whoops!! Ehehehe**

**PLEASE REVIEW…if I get at least three new one's the n I'' post my next chapter tomorrow!...okay that's probably a lie seeing as I'll probably post a new chapter tomorrow anyways hehe **


	4. Chapter 4

hope you like it!

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Previously:**

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed in anger, "I won't let you take her," he growled and swept his sword across the demons, slaying them in one sweep.

He stared down at Rin for a few minutes…his eyes grew wide in shock…

**Now:**

…his eyes grew wide in shock…

Her scent started to slowly change…no longer was it only the smell of a human, but it was starting to take on another scent.

"A half demon…" Sesshomaru whispered softly, almost unheard by the green imp by his side.

"Milord?! She's turned into a half demon?!" Jaken squawked.

"Yes Jaken…and I turned her into one," the dog demon said, torn in two; half of him was glad while the other half regretted doing what he had done. He was glad that she would now be able to live at his side forever since she was now immortal. Yet, the other half of his heart regretted deeply what he had done because she was a _half demon_…society looked down upon half demons; by bringing her back as one, her life will be all the more difficult than being a human in his kingdom.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. _No, _he thought,_ I will never let anyone talk ill of my Rin…the punishments of such a crime will be harsh. _He looked down at the girl before him. _I will protect you, Rin…Did you hear that? I have someone to protect now, Father._

**000000000000000000**

The storm had past sometime during the night, clearing up to show the starry sky. Rin had yet to awaken and her half demon scent grew stronger within every hour.

Sesshomaru had revived A-Un who was now being catered to by Jaken; 'catered' meaning as in that the two headed dragon sent the little imp to and fro on silly errands and snickered at his control over the poor thing while the green demon was out of ear shot.

Sesshomaru had no intention in stopping A-Un's teasing of Jaken, seeing as he was actually pretty glad that the annoying imp was not around and wasn't bugging him to no end like usual.

The great dog demon took a spot lying down next to his love and wrapped her in his moko-moko (aka: the fluffy thing). She would most likely be unconscious until dawn; it will take a while for her to become a half demon and he will be there for her when she wakes. Already her fingernails had started growing into sharp claws and her ears began growing black fur and started moving up to the top of her head.

(Meanwhile with Jaken and A-Un)

Jaken ran up to the two headed dragon with a bucket of water twice the size of him. He stood hunched over before the scaled demon and panted heavily. "Here's (pant) your water (pant). Do you need (pant) anything else?" the imp asked; just to let you know why he's doing this for A-Un, it's because the dragon is a close friend and he decided to cater to him for the night until he regains his strength from being brought back to life…little did he know that the dragon was perfectly healthy again and was enjoying teasing the little green man.

A-Un rumbled a low tone in his throat in reply, causing Jaken to widen his eyes.

"You want _WHAT?! _But that is only found on the other side of the mountain range…it will take hours before I return with it!"

The two headed demon only feigned hurt and bowed its heads low in mock sadness.

Jaken jumped up, "I-It's alright! I'll be r-right back with them just you wait!" the imp stuttered hurriedly and took off towards the mountains to get what the other demon 'wanted.' The dragon only laughed menacingly once the toad man was out of sight.

**000000000000000000000000**

The sun was barely over the horizon when Rin started to shift awake. Sesshomaru looked down at the half demon girl and smiled, but only slightly so A-Un wouldn't see his moment of weakness. She had dog ears, like Inuyasha's on the top of her head, but instead of white ears they were black, matching her jet black hair.

Her eyes opened slowly and Sesshomaru was relieved to see that her eye color stayed the same deep chocolate brown as usual; the ones that would constantly seem to hypnotize him further into loving her.

"Sessh..o…maru…" she mumbled softly and reached up to rub her eyes.

Suddenly she snapped out of her momentary daze and stared wide eyed at her beloved lord. "Sesshomaru-sama, but how…I died, didn't I? How am I alive…I thought Tenseiga couldn't revive me anymore… at least that's what _she_ told me," the girl said lowly and gasped, "Kagura! Where is she?! Sesshomaru- sa-"

She was cut off by her lord placing one of his clawed fingers up to her lips to silence her. "Rin, you no longer need to call this Sesshomaru by his name with such formality…I am simply 'Sesshomaru' to you now. And as for your questions; I have slain Kagura and now she and her sister are no threat to you anymore. And Tenseiga still revived you…only there is one thing you should know…" he trailed off.

Rin looked at the dog demon in confusion, _Sesshomaru-sam- I mean _Sesshomaru- _never had difficulty with speaking so why does he now?_

She reached a comforting hand out to touch his shoulder but she stopped halfway there. Her hands! They had CLAWS! She reached up and touched her face and noticed something different about her ears…they were on the top of her head and they were_ dogs ears_!

She gasped and Sesshomaru nodded, "Yes, Rin, the only way Tenseiga could bring you back to me was if I turned you into a half demon."

"So…I'm immortal now?" she asked hesitantly.

Sesshomaru would have winced at the tone of her voice but controlled himself, "Yes Rin…you are immortal now."

He waited for her to get up and leave after she found out she was turned into a half demon without her consent…but she never did. In fact, the reaction he received was the opposite of his assumption...

Before he could react, he was tackled into a tight embrace by the girl.

"Sesshomaru, this means I can stay by your side forever!" she cried with joy into his chest and the dog demon smiled despite A-Un's watchful eyes.

"Rin…" he said slowly.

She thought he was annoyed with her close proximity to him and blush while whispering and apology. As she tried to back off of him, however, his hands tightened around her waist causing her blush to turn an even deeper shade of red and she looked up at him shyly.

"I wish you to be this Sesshomaru's mate."

The girl's eyes brightened in happiness and she nodded vigorously, "Of course Sesshomaru! Aishiteru!" she smiled and tackled him again with her new gained half demon speed.

The Lord of the Western Lands wasted no time in claiming his love's lips with his own. Oh, how long he had waited for this moment. Her lips felt so soft and her body curved just in the right pieces, as thought their bodies' were made for each other, which they were. She tangled her long slender hands through his snow white hair as he ran his hands up and down her body; they were finally able to touch what they have dreamed of touching for so long and they couldn't get enough of each other. A-Un took this moment to leave seeing as things started escalating quickly from there to a simple kiss to the untying and discarding of kimonos.

Rin's scent, still with the smell of flowers and honey, smelled even more desirable with her new demon blood in her veins...Sesshomaru's blood…his blood…the blood he spilt on Tenseiga and the blood that revived her. There bare flesh touched, becoming one, and he bit her neck, marking her as his own; his one and only. She was now and forever by his side. She was now and for ever his mate.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**There's going to be an epilogue but I won't be able to post it until probably Wednesday because I have to fix my computer…I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! (no flames though please)**

**Oh and Aishiteru or Koisiteru mean 'I love you' and Aishiteru is usually used in fan fictions and not actual anime/manga/real life (it's a very passionate way of saying 'I love you'…the Japanese barely say 'I love you' as much as we do in the western hemisphere…sometimes some Japanese people never say I love you but instead '**** daisuki desu' daisuke-des meaning they really like each other ) (AI- and Koi- mean 'love' and Dai- means 'big' as in 'big like' or 'really like')**

Thank you all for your support and please, even when I finish this story and it's all completed, still review because it really makes me happy and motivated to write another story!


	5. Chapter 5: Epilogue

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The wind blew the scent of his mate towards him, but that was not the only scent the wind cast to his sensitive nose.

There were two different scents. They were a blend between his own and his mate's…they were the perfect mix of both. One had more of his scent while the younger of the two had more of his mate's. There were the scents of his son and daughter.

He could see their silhouettes in the setting sun's orange glow as they ran in the garden of his kingdom. His son, Shouji, sprinted ahead of the other two but ran too quickly he tripped. Rin's figure hurried up to her fallen son and rubbed the dirt from his cheeks.

Sesshomaru could hear their conversation as though they stood right beside him. Rin helped her white haired, dog-eared, deep amber eyed son up and tried comforting the boy, "Sugoi Shouji! You run so fast, nearly as fast as your father. I'm so proud of you!"

The boy's frown turned upward into a happy smile, making the maroon stripes on his cheeks curve as well. "Realy?! But I tripped…"

"That's alright, everyone falls sometime. Anyways, you can learn from this moment," Rin said optimistically.

"How?"

"Well…now you'll always watch where you're stepping and you will become one of the most graceful demons in the world!" she cheered and pumped one hand into the air.

"Yosh! I'll be just like Father!" Shouji grinned and grabbed his mother's hands and ran off again.

Sesshomaru smiled lightly; his son may have gotten his looks but he certainly had his mother's personality…his daughter, Aya, on the other hand, well, she had her mother's looks and personality but when she got mad…she _REALLY _had her father's personality.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a small tug on his sleeve. Amber met brown as he looked down at his four year old daughter's eyes. She had dark brown hair with two dog-ears perched on top and she had a small crescent moon on her forehead.

"Father, here," she smiled and handed him a large bundle of variant types of flowers that were in the gardens.

Sesshomaru nodded and took the blooms from her hand and pulled her into his lap. "Arigatou Aya. You know, your mother always used to pick flowers for me as well when she was young," he said calmly.

"Really? What was mother like when she was younger?" Aya asked curiously.

"She was a human."

Aya gasped, "Mommy was a ningen?! B-But she's half demon now!"

"Would you like to hear our story," the girl's father chuckled softly.

"HAI!" she cheered.

"Well, something you probably don't know about me is that I used to despise humans," he paused momentarily as Aya gasped again in shock but he continued, "I had been injured many, many years ago by your uncle and your mother found me in the woods. She was only seven at the time; orphaned, mute, and alone. She was unlike any human I had ever encountered. She didn't fear me and tried to help me heal by giving me human food-"

"-Silly! You don't like human food," Aya giggled.

"Precisely. I told her many a time but she still continued to bring me fish, water, and so on. However, one day she returned with bruises…" Sesshomaru growled and his eyes turned slightly red for a split second, "the villager's didn't take kindly to thieves-"

"Mommy was a thief?!"

"Not really…she needed food to survive and because she didn't have family, she had to find the food her self. One night, though, they caught her…"

"That's why Mommy had bruises…" the young girl finished sadly.

"Yes. Anyway, later that day I left-"

"-And I was attacked and killed by wolves, and was brought back by my Sesshomaru-sama," Rin's voice caught the two's attention. Rin smiled and looked down at Shouji to her right, "do you want to hear this story too?"

The boy nodded enthusiastically and the mother and son took a seat along with the rest of the family. That night the children learned the story of how the great demon lord and his mate came to be; how the demon who once hated humans fell in love with one himself.

THE END!

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**I know this chapter stinks, and is really short, and Sesshomaru is REALLY REALLY REALLY OOC but still…DO YOU LIKE IT?! I HOPE YOU DO! **

**Please review!**

I mainly just wanted to get this story over with so please don't leave any flames!

THANK YOU ALL FOR READING MY FIRST sessXrin FANFIC!


End file.
